


Solitaire

by ladykardasi



Series: Solitaire [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: Julian is feeling lonely and goes to Garak for a visit. It ends up in a way he hadn't expected, but maybe hoped for.





	Solitaire

Bashir walked back to his quarters. It had been a slow day at the infirmary today and he felt kind of restless. He knew what he'd like to do, but he couldn't do that… O'Brien was on Bajor visiting Keiko and the children. Jadzia and Worf were in a holosuite and he didn't really feel like socializing with anyone else - except… 

Garak, could he just go visit Garak? Could he? They didn't really do that sort of thing. Julian didn't know why. Oh, I know why I don't… he thought gloomily. But how come Garak never simply 'dropped by'? Perhaps it had something to do with Cardassian cultural habits? Perhaps they needed an invitation? Or perhaps he simply didn't want to? Julian sighed deeply and pressed the code to his quarters and entered. He threw the med-kit on the couch and dropped his clothes in a trail behind him as he made his way to the shower. A nice, long water shower might get him in a better mood?

* * *

It didn't work. Julian's hair was damp and he pushed it out of his eyes as he wrapped a towel around him. Oh, sure the shower had been nice, but he still couldn't get Garak out of his mind. It had gotten worse ever since their lunches had dropped to a minimum. He's bored with you, boy! Julian told himself. Or isn't he? He remembered the heated argument they had had on the bridge only a few days ago. This war was taking its toll on all of them. Casual lunches weren't the first thing on anyone's minds. Hell, there was only one way to find out. 

Relieved now that he had made up his mind, Julian pulled out a pair of clean pants and a shirt and didn't stop to think. If he did he might simply lose his resolve, so he hurried out of his quarters and made his way over to Garak's. 

He hardly met anyone on the way so he had plenty of time to think. Where was everyone? Was it too late to make a visit? He checked the chronometer. No, it wasn't *that* late… Still he hesitated before pressing the door chime, but then he leaned into it just to make sure he wouldn't have time to change his mind. 

"Who is it?" Garak's voice sounded a little harsh. Had he woken him after all? 

"It's me, Julian, can I come in?" 

A brief pause was followed by Garak's voice: "Enter!"

"Hello Garak," Julian almost regretted coming, but when the doors opened and he saw Garak standing there he relaxed. It was the familiar form of his friend. Why should he feel nervous about visiting a friend one evening? There was no reason for his discomfort. 

"Doctor, what can I do for you?" Garak queried and swiftly turned around to sit in the armchair. He crossed his legs in a leisure gesture and Julian could hardly take his eyes off him. Garak was dressed in a pair of formfitting black pants and a nicely tailored, short tunic in different shades of gray. But Garak was always well dressed. "Come in and sit down," Garak said and gestured towards the sofa. His piercing blue gaze followed Julian as he sat down. It felt almost like a touch. He had never seen Garak's eyes quite so - intense - and it made him a little uneasy. 

"I just felt like some company, Garak, that's all. I hope I didn't disturb you."

A strange smile played at the corners of Garak's mouth. "No, never, Doctor." Garak's whole demeanor seemed a little strange now that the thought about it. He was sitting just a little too straight and his eyes were just a little too bright. And the knuckles on the hand that was resting on the armchair were white. 

"Are you all right, Garak? You seem a little tense." Oh, swell, Julian. Kick into Doctor gear at once, why don't you, he chided himself. 

Garak's face held a strange expression, as if he was about to start laughing or something. 

"I am fine, Julian. I am just a little… Never mind, Doctor. It'll pass."

There was something wrong! He knew it, and to think Garak was sitting here all alone, not feeling all right. It was a good thing he had put aside his own feelings and come here after all. Garak might be coming down with something. He was definitely acting a little out of character. Julian determinedly rose from the couch and walked over to the Cardassian. He was worried now. 

Garak's voice tensed. "Doctor, there is nothing wrong with me - I assure you!" 

Julian ignored Garak's protests. That man never admitted if he wasn't feeling well anyway. Expertly Julian reached out and put his hand against Garak's forehead. He swallowed hard. It was always nice to have an excuse to touch him, but he willed the thought away. He had to think like a medical officer now, not like a teenage boy in love for the first time. But the ridges on Garak's head felt so alien, so intriguing. He wanted to explore them, but… 

"Julian, would you please not do that… " Garak said pleadingly. 

"What? I am just checking your temperature. You seem a little flushed."

And indeed Garak did seem a little - warm. His skin color had gone from the ordinary light gray to a deeper shade. Bashir knew enough about Cardassian's to know that this was an indication of something. Either Garak was having a fever, or he was embarrassed, upset or - excited. He had ruled out the fever already, and Garak was not angry, that much was for certain. That didn't leave much. 

Embarrassed or - excited. 

"Well, uhm. It is a little warm in here. I felt cold when I got back from the shop and turned up the heat a little too much I am afraid."

Of course, Julian felt the disappointment overwhelm him. He had thought - for just a second… but it wasn't warm in there. Frankly, the temperature seemed to be a little below normal for Garak's quarters. Julian frowned. 

"Garak, there is obviously something wrong here. Why don't you tell me what is going on?"

Garak fidgeted in his chair. Julian realized he was uncomfortable - but why? He looked more closely at the Cardassian, letting his eyes follow the body of the older man. He allowed himself to scrutinize him intensely under the guise of checking for strange symptoms. He reveled at the opportunity of looking at Garak so unashamedly. That's when he saw it. Oh, gods, he thought and felt his chest tighten at the sight. Garak was indeed excited. He 

was sitting there, trying to hide an erection. 

"Oh," Julian couldn't help that word from escaping as the realization dawned on him. 

Garak closed his eyes for a second and Julian could feel the heat rising on his cheeks. Hell, he could feel the temperature rise in his entire body. Garak stared at him intently and he swallowed hard under the Cardassian's gaze. 

"Oh, indeed," Garak said dryly. "You couldn't just leave it alone, could you?" 

Julian felt himself blush even harder, but he also felt his mind go reeling. To see Garak like this? How many times hadn't he dreamt of exactly that? Still he felt the need to apologize. 

"I'm… I'm sorry Garak, I was just worried. You never tell me if there's something wrong with you so I have to be rather… persistent. I didn't mean to… "

"I know you didn't," Garak growled. His eyes seemed almost - wistful? Julian watched as his friend rose from the chair. He could hardly tear his eyes off him but forced himself to look away as Garak moved over to the replicator. 

"Would you like something to drink, Doctor?" Garak queried. 

Julian almost jumped at the question. That was just typical for Garak. Simply pretend nothing happened. Without thinking Julian blurted out. "That's it?" He could hear the amazement in his own voice but that didn't stop him. "I realize you have an… an… " He couldn't say it. He didn't know what he'd do if he said it aloud. He might moan or groan or gasp or something… 

"… an erection?" Garak said lightly. 

That wasn't much better. Julian had to bite his lip not to let out a moan. "Yes, and that's it…?" he managed to say. 

"What more do you want me to say?" Garak queried and turned around to look at him. "Do you want me to say 'please go doctor, so I can do something about this' or perhaps you want to talk about it in depth?"

Those words made Julian's blood boil. The mere thought of Garak wanting him to leave so he could 'do something about it'… Oh, Garak, my dear tailor. I'd love to help you out if you would only let me… Julian thought and closed his eyes for a moment. 

"I thought the best course of action would be to just drop the subject. I assume this is something that has happened to you as well on occasion. At an inconvenient time, of course…"

Oh yes, Garak. It is about to happen at a very inconvenient time right now, Julian thought. He was really embarrassed and he turned back to sit down in the sofa again. This time he sat with his legs crossed. 

"Of course. Uhm…" He swallowed hard and continued. "Garak, I am sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up at all… " But the opportunity was just too good to pass up. He wet his lips before he started talking and saw Garak's eyes firmly locked on his lips. The intensity of that stare was overwhelming. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to ask after all? He didn't think. He just took the plunge. "Can I ask you something? I'd like for you to be completely honest for once."

Garak fidgeted a little and moved back to the armchair and sat down. "I will not promise anything, Doctor, but if it is within my power to do so I will answer honestly."

"Why?" Julian blurted out before he could change his mind. Why, indeed? A man didn't need a particular reason to become aroused. Not much of a reason anyway… 

"Why what?" Garak seemed a little puzzled. 

Julian swallowed violently and repeated. "Why were you aroused?"

Garak averted his gaze and looked into the glass of kanaar he was holding. "Well, I was thinking about someone - special," he responded after a while. 

"Of course… " Julian felt a suspicion rise in his mind. "Garak?"

"Yes?" 

"Are you still aroused?" Julian's own erection was becoming painful. He grew harder for each second that passed and in a short while he wouldn't be able to remain sitting without hurting himself so he might as well reveal it right now. 

"Yes," Garak met his gaze and Julian saw the desire burn deep down in those incredibly blue eyes. He might be right after all. 

"Does this have to do with this - special someone?"

"Yes," Garak moved restlessly. 

It's now or never, Julian thought. We're both grownups. It can't ruin our friendship. It just can't. I don't have anything to lose and everything to gain. So he said it. "This special someone, could that possibly be - me?" 

Garak still held his gaze and the word came silently as if he was out of breath. "Yes."

Julian was surprised how easily the Cardassian had admitted the truth, but instead of dwelling over it he rose from the couch and walked over to Garak. He was painfully hard now and he didn't try to hide it. Garak gasped and his blue eyes turned almost black when his pupils dilated fully. Julian had never seen him like that. His face was totally open, revealing emotions Julian had never seen there before. Passion and hope. 

"Garak," Julian whispered hoarsely. 

"Yes?"

"Do you want me?" Julian felt his heart beat faster as the question left his lips. 

"Yes," Garak admitted, and he couldn't stop himself. He simply straddled Garak's thighs and sat in his lap. The Cardassian let an involuntary moan escape his lips and Julian watched intensely as the older man revealed all the desire he felt. Oh my god, Julian thought. That has been there all along and I haven't seen it. How could I have missed all that passion? He's burning up inside and I never knew it. He wants me just as much as I've ever wanted him. I can't believe this. 

"Why didn't you ever say something?" he asked. He felt his chest tighten at the thought of all the time they had wasted. 

Garak opened his eyes and seemed to will his ragged breathing to slow down. "What was I supposed to say? It isn't really in me to walk up to someone and casually say: 'Oh by the way, dear Doctor, would you mind terribly sharing my bed?'" 

Oh you don't know how gladly I would have accepted that, Garak, Julian thought, but decided that this particular revelation could wait for another time. Instead of replying at once he moved closer, feeling the Cardassian's hardness press against his thighs and his own pushing against Garak's stomach. That simple movement felt arousing. "You could have voiced it a little differently, you know," he teased. 

"How?" Garak's voice sounded almost desperate and he again closed his eyes. 

"Oh, I don't know, but I am sure you could have thought of something. That mouth of yours is so talented…" Julian said and wanted so badly to lean down and kiss Garak. What would he taste like? Spice? Kanaar? Julian leaned closer and eliminated the short gap between them and did what he could to satisfy that particular curiosity. Julian decided that he tasted very nice. Kanaar, spices and - Garak. The Cardassian responded enthusiastically and Julian let out a sound when Garak sucked his tongue into a very hot mouth. Eagerly Julian fingers wandered from his upper arms to his neck-ridges and kneaded at them. Garak pulled away a little. 

"Julian," he hissed and he felt the grip around his waist tighten. 

"You like that, Elim?" Julian whispered. 

Garak groaned. "Ah, yes," he managed between clenched teeth and a wave of desire flooded Julian at the look of abandon on Garak's face. He kneaded just a little harder on the pliant flesh of the neck-ridges and he felt them grow firmer under his caresses as if they, too, filled with blood from the pleasure he was causing. "Yesss… right there…" 

Julian kept caressing Garak and his breaths came in short, ragged gasps. It was incredibly arousing to see the Cardassian so excited. Julian never believed that Garak would ever let him see him like this. Garak's hands dug into his hair and pulled his head closer for another kiss. Julian complied enthusiastically. Their kisses became more desperate and Julian ground his hips against Garak involuntarily.

"Julian," Garak hissed. 

"Yes?"

"You are driving me crazy, I need to…" 

Those words from Garak's lips - Julian couldn't strangle a moan of his own. He wanted to hear Garak tell him more. That voice was so arousing.

"What?" Julian could hardly recognize his own voice. It was so harsh with desire. "Tell me, Elim. What do you want?"

"Julian, don't make me ask for it!" Garak growled. 

Obligingly, Julian left Garak's lap and grabbed the older man's hips to pull him closer to the edge of the chair. "Oh yes, it appears that you have a bit of a problem, don't you?" he teased. "Shall I remedy it?" He pressed his hand firmly against the bulge on Garak's pants. The Cardassian was so hard. Julian swallowed. His mouth suddenly felt dry. He couldn't wait to taste that. He wanted to feel Garak writhe under his touches. Oh, gods. If you only knew how I have longed for this, Julian thought. But then again - it seemed like Garak actually did know…. 

"I would very much appreciate that," Garak responded. His voice sounded almost weak. Julian pressed a little more against him and watched as Garak bit his lip to strangle a moan . 

"Are you close?" Julian asked softly even though the expression on Garak's face told him everything he really needed to know. He was beyond caring what anyone thought of him and Julian loved the sight of Garak showing such vulnerability to him. It proved that he trusted him more than Julian had known. 

Garak nodded. "Yes, you kind of - uhm - interrupted me. "Garak opened his eyes briefly and seemed a little embarrassed at this revelation. 

The admission simply made Julian even more excited. "Then let's take care of you first," he murmured. He heard the desire in his own voice and he knew he would want Garak to do something about his excitement too, very soon. But first… He undid the clasp of the Cardassian's pants and Garak did what he could to make it easier for Julian to pull them off. As he did so, Julian couldn't tear his eyes off Garak. His skin was gray, almost silver in the soft light, and it was smoother than he had anticipated. Julian's eyes traveled to the impressive erection standing proudly before him. 

"Beautiful," Julian whispered as he sank to his knees in front of Garak. He could hear the sharp intake of breath as he grabbed the hard member in his hand. He met Garak's eyes for a brief second before he lowered his head and took the Cardassian in his mouth. He was as hard as a rock and the skin felt smooth against his tongue. The taste was exotic, but not unpleasant, and Julian set to his task with great satisfaction. 

He licked up and down along the ridged shaft and reveled at the strange sensations the ridge sent along his tongue. He couldn't wait to find out what that might feel like inside him. Would Garak want that? Would this simply be a one-time opportunity? 

"Julian…" Garak moaned. The Cardassian's fingers dug deep into his shoulders as he gave Garak pleasure. "Oh, Gods… Julian, that feels so… so good!" 

Garak's exclamations and the feeling of his hardness in his mouth made Julian want to scream. He was so excited and as Garak's almost violent release finally came, his breathing was ragged too. 

Julian leaned forward and kissed Garak on his stomach. "You don't know how long I have wanted to do this…" he admitted. "You taste so good, Elim." He met Garak's gaze and watched as the Cardassian tried to regain his breath. Garak stood to his feet, not letting go of Julian's gaze who felt joy at the openness in which the Cardassian looked upon him. There was still passion, but also a tenderness Julian had never seen there before. Garak reached out and Julian stepped into his embrace without hesitating. 

"Come here, I have a few fantasies of my own…" Garak whispered and he felt his groin tighten in anticipation. He reached out and pulled Garak to him, and their lips met in another kiss. Julian already loved the feel, the taste - the scent of him so close. I am already addicted, he thought. As the Cardassian slid his arms around him Julian whimpered. "Garak…"

Their gazes locked and Julian knew his yes shone with need and desire. 

"Yes?" 

"I want you to…" Julian's voice caught in his throat. "…touch me. Please." As he felt Garak's hand slide down between their bodies and grab him lightly he thought he might come right then and there, but the tender strokes went on and he simply got more excited. Julian could not get enough. He ground his hips against Garak's hand wanting him to touch him more, closer. Do away with the clothes, he thought. 

Suddenly he was scooped up into the Cardassian's arms. A shock and a slight embarrassment shot through the haze of desire. "You know, Garak, if I wasn't so painfully hard right now, I would find this - embarrassing!" he admitted. But at this moment it really didn't matter. 

Garak smiled down at him: "I think it is the quickest way to get you into my bed, and quite frankly, my dear Julian, I feel like I am in a bit of a hurry."

Soon Julian found himself resting on Garak's bed and watched as he stripped naked before him. Julian gasped. Oh, he was magnificent. When Garak leaned forward to pull his clothes off Julian watched as the royal blue eyes stared at him in disbelief. "Julian," he said coarsely. "You are so beautiful!" 

He was glad to hear that, but nothing could match the beauty he saw before him. Those intricate patterns of scales and ridges were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. 

"So are you, Garak," he replied honestly and met the Cardassian's quizzical look openly. Julian watched him relax and reached out to touch that alien skin, but he couldn't wait to feel Garak's touches on his body. I need you now, he thought and watched in anticipation as Garak straddled him. The Cardassian began with kissing his throat moving slowly downwards. You are driving me insane! Julian thought and grabbed Garak's hair and couldn't help writhing underneath him. 

"Garak, please!" he begged. His hands dug deep into that luxurious black hair and started pushing Garak downwards hoping he would get the message. 

"If you insist." 

"I need this now, Garak… you can tease me later," he gasped. 

Feeling those lips close around him. Knowing that it was *Garak* who gave him that pleasure was almost too satisfying to think about. Julian tried to hold the release at bay as those skillful fingers, that hot mouth and tongue played with him, but soon he felt the familiar tightening in his abdomen and it didn't take long before he was moaning in ecstasy. 

"Oh, Garak… *gasp* … yes, just like that… *whimper*… ohhh, feels so good… "

This only seemed to urge the Cardassian on and the caresses grew more intense, even more pleasurable and soon Julian groaned in abandon as he felt himself coming. 

"Garak. Oh - Elim, I… "

His release was more intense than anything he had felt in a very long time, and it kept going forever. Garak's touches felt like fire. Then slowly it subsided and Julian relaxed. He opened his eyes and didn't do anything to hide his feelings as they were mirrored in Garak's face. Warmth and tenderness. Perhaps even a hint of love? 

"Garak - Elim…" he whispered. "Why did this take us so long to see? I've wanted you like this for so long…"

"Oh, I don't know Julian, but now that we have, let's enjoy it as much as we can. 

As Julian felt himself drift off to sleep he whispered. "That's a very good idea, my dear tailor. Let's enjoy it indeed." For many years to come… 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This is a companion piece to the story "Solitude". Lots of people liked that but wanted to see what was going on in Julian's head. Here it is -this is from Bashir's POV. Solitude and Solitaire are in essence the same story so if you recognize some of it - it isn't your imagination :-D


End file.
